


Come to bed with me

by JollytheSad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, i guess, theres no plot it's literally like.. a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is dating filthy rich and wonderfully sweet young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to bed with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Innies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innies/gifts).



> Saved under the name "ew this is grossly cute" in my computer. For my best friend bcs she ships these two like there's no tomorrow.

"Mi amor." 

Raphael's voice is quiet as he puts a gentle hand on Simon's shoulder. The boy turns from the TV to look at his handsome and wonderful boyfriend, smiling a little at the sight of said boyfriend in old t-shirt and pair of boxers. 

Seeing Raphael dressed down is Simon's favourite part of the day. He likes the stark contrast between the cool, collected and successful young CEO in suits so expensive they could pay his mother's rent, and always-so-tired Raph in worn jeans and t-shirts who falls asleep in the most ridiculous places.

"Yes?" he asks, leaning his cheek into the touch of a palm. 

"Come to bed with me." 

Simon nods, kisses Raphael's knuckles and then turns off the TV. Raphael wanders off to their bedroom while Simon rushes his evening routine.

After brushing his teeth he hurries to the bedroom. Raphael is reading a book in Spanish when Simon slips under the sheets, immediatelly cuddling into his side. Simon hears a distant thud as the book hits the bedside table. Not long after there are fingers in his hair. 

"How was your day?" Simon asks, mouth pressed to his collarbone. 

"Long," Raphael sighs, "but there were no major fuck ups." 

"That's good." 

"What about you, chiquito?"

"Lonely." He nuzzles his face in Raphael's neck. "I missed you." 

He hears Raphael chuckle, feels the sensation under the hand that rest on his chest. 

"I missed you too, my dear," Raphael says and plants a kiss on top of his head.


End file.
